NaruBook
by Akatsuki's-Princess
Summary: blah blah blah not good @ summeries! an Itachi X Sakura story! dont like dont read no flames also! R & R :D
1. Chapter 1

In this story Itachi didn't kill his clan, he still lives in Konoha, he is still the heir to the Uchiha Clan, and the Akatsuki live in the village as well except Pein and Konan! They live in _Amegakure no Sato_ "Village Hidden in the Rain". And the fourth hokage (Naruto's Dad) Minato Namikaze is still alive as well as his mom (who's name I keep forgetting so if u can tell mehh that would be awesome!)

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

I sighed looking outside to see that it was still raining in Konohagakure aka the Leaf village, Konoha for short. It was my week off since I've been working at the hospital non-stop for the past 6 months.

"_I really am overworking myself" _I thought

"Hey it's not your fault all of the Anbu teams got ambushed by Sound and rouge Nukes" my inner said trying to cheer me up

"_I guess your right!"_

"See…now go on Facebook! I'm bored too you know!"

"**(sigh) **_fine" _I thought as I head over to my computer.

Email: Ch33ry (at) gmail (dot) com **(a/n idk if this is a real email so if it is and it's yours im sorry!)**

Password: *********

**Sakura Haruno**** really hates the rain right now!**

_**Ino Yamanaka, TenTen and 6 others like this**_

_Comment:_

_Naruto Uzumaki-same here Sakura-Chan! I can't go out to eat my ramen! –Sobs- Sasuke Uchiha- HN...Dobe is ramen all you can think about right now? You still have a lot of training to do to catch up to my level dead-last!_

_Naruto Uzumaki- TEME! _

_Sakura Haruno- guys stop fighting on my thing! Sheesh! Did your parents drop you on your head when you were babies or something?_

_Itachi Uchiha- Okaa-san dropped Sasuke on his head a couple of times when he was a baby! And from what I've heard Minato-san did the same with Naruto, but more times than Sasuke. __**Sakura Haruno likes this.**_

_Sakura Haruno- That would explain everything! _

_Itachi Uchiha- pretty much…_

**Sasuke Uchiha**** thinks we need more tomatoes.**

_Comment:_

_Sakura Haruno- you with your tomatoes __are almost as bad as Naruto and his ramen! __**Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and 20 others likes this**_

_Sasuke Uchiha- I hate you!_

_Sakura Haruno- no youu don't! You love mehh! _

_Sasuke Uchiha-…-_-'…_

_Sakura Haruno- : DD _

**Sasuke Uchiha**** thinks Sakura Haruno needs to shut up**

_**Karin likes this**_

_Comment:_

_Sakura Haruno: DISLIKE!__ REVENGE SASUKE REVENGE!_

_Karin: no one cares what you think! _

_Sakura Haruno__: and I will kill youu Karin…_

_Karin: no you won't because Sasuke-Kun would NEVER allow it!_

_Sasuke Uchiha: who says I won't?_

_Karin: B-but Sasuke-Kun! –Tears-_

**Sasuke Uchiha**** is thinking Karin needs to die…**

_**Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, and 100 other people like this**_

_Comment:_

_Karin: But, but Sasuke-Kun…I thought you loved me! You said so yourself _

_Sasuke Uchiha: when did I ever say THAT? Wait…is that why you keep stalking me, calling me, and STEALING MY THINGS? What the hell?_

_Sakura Haruno: kukuku revenge Uchiha! REVENGE! I TOLD YOUU I WOULD GET MEHH REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD __**Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Orchimaru and 15 other people like this.**_

_Sasuke Uchiha: I hate you all_

_Sakura Haruno: -smirks- _

_Itachi Uchiha: Sakura can I ask you something?_

_Sakura Haruno: sure :) _

_Itachi Uchiha: …never mind…_

_Sakura Haruno:?_

**Itachi Uchiha is wondering if I should ask…**

**Sakura Haruno is confused**

**Naruto Uzumaki needs more ramen**

**Sakura Haruno thinks Naruto needs to cut back on the Ramen!**

**Naruto Uzumaki thinks that Ramen is the best thing in the world and wont cut back on it (:**

**Sakura Haruno thinks her fist is soon going to meet Naruto's face (:**

**Naruto Uzumaki is going to cut back on ramen some**

**Sakura Haruno thinks Naruto made the right choice**

**Itachi Uchiha is going to ask her**

**Sakura Haruno is confuzzled once again**

**Itachi Uchiha thinks Sakura should meet his at training ground 10 soon**

**Sasuke Uchiha thinks that Sakura shouldn't go**

_**Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi like this **_

**Sakura Haruno thinks her team should mind their own things! And would love too (:**

**Itachi Uchiha is happy and will be there in 5**

**Sakura Haruno can't wait :3**

**Sasuke Uchiha doesn't like this one bit**

_**Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi like this**_

**Both Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha think the rest for team 7 should shut the hell up**

**Hidan thinks this is some funny shit going on here XD **

"_Well this is getting weird! Anyway let's go see what Itachi wants shall we inner?"_

"HELL YEAH! Let's go see what that sexy Uchiha wants hehe maybe he's going to ask you out?"

"_Now why would he do that?"_

"Because your sexy darling! NOW GO!" 

"_I'm going, I'm going!"_

**Neko:**** sorry everyone for this being so short! Im in school right now and im heading to lunch soon! I will try to have the next chapter up soon! Review please and you all will get and limited addition ITACHI PLUSHIE! : D *hold out the plushie* **

**Itachi:**** -_-' just review people**


	2. AN

**SORRY EVERYONE! THIS IS JUST AN AUTHER NOTE!**

**Hey it ****Akastuki's Princess, sorry I haven't updated my stories iv been busy with school b/c finales are coming up and I've been grounded for sometime now, which sucks btw cuz I cant get on the computer all the time and I don't have word at home so I can only do this at school and that only during study hall and 8****th**** period but im always busy cuz the stupid ass teachers are pilling on the homework trying to get caught up before the last day of school this month which is like only 18 days away! So hopefully I will get more stories and chapters up soon! All for my beloved readers! Once again sorry guys! Opps gotta go there is the bell! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Princess: Hey Everyone! I'm back (: sorry for the long wait. I don't have word at my house , so I had to wait till school started to get back on the computer and write and I lost my notebook that had this story in it! Dx but I found it! Hope you enjoy and once again sorry for the long wait!

Declaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it was Itachi wouldn't have killed his clan, Sasuke wouldn't have a 10 foot pole up his ass and I would be married to Gaara! :D ha-ha

I sighed as I grabbed my umbrella and headed out to training ground 10 to meet Itachi. I closed the door to my apartment and locked it. Heading out the steps I noticed that there were quite a few people out and about.

"_Wow. I wasn't expecting this many people to be out when it's raining like this!"_I thought to myself making my way to the training ground to meet Itachi.

"Sakura." I heard my name and turned around.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Don't go meet Itachi." He said with and expressionless face.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked and a little mad that he's bossing me around.

He walked closer and took my chin into his hand.

"Because you are _mine_. And I don't like sharing my things!" He said moving closer to my face.

My eye twitched as I gathered chakra into my hand.

"SHANNARO, BITCH!" I screamed punching him in the face, sending him flying all the way to the Sand Village.

"_Gaara can deal with him."_ I thought

Meanwhile in the Suna.

Gaara was signing documents when a certain Uchiha came bursting through his window. Gaara's eye twitches as he looks up and see's Sasuke lying on his office floor.

"What do I owe this pleasure, _Uchiha_?" Gaara hissed at him.

Sasuke looked up and groaned. Gaara's office is the last place he wanted to be.

"Sakura punched me here." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sakura?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"…I tried to kiss her…" Sasuke coughed and mumbles once again.

Gaara's eyes widen for a split second before turning into a full grown glare.

"_**What, did you say?**_" Gaara hissed out. If glares could kill Sasuke would be ten feet under right now.

Sasuke flinched and cowered in fear. He knew of Gaara's and Sakura's brother sister relationship.

Sasuke gulped and tried to run away, he had awakened the devil. Before Sasuke could get the door handle sand wrapped around him, pulling him back. Sasuke screamed.

Back in the Leaf

I huffed and continued to make my way to meet Itachi.

"_How dare he claim I'm his? I'm not some object that can be claimed."_ I thought to myself, my chakra flaring out around me as everyone walking around close to me moved farther away. I finally made it to the training grounds and saw Itachi waiting there. Once I saw him my anger died down and I smiled.

"Itachi! ~" I called out running up to him, my smile widening.

Itachi turned around and gave off a small smile once he heard Sakura call out his name.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-Chan." He said softly.

"Konnichiwa, Itachi-San." I said back smiling.

"How are you today?" He asked

"I felt your chakra flare."

Sakura sighed.

"Your brother tried to kiss me."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"What?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. But I punched him all the way to Suna, so Gaara might be dealing with him right now."

Itachi nodded and seemed to be thinking over something.

Sakura coughed a little. "Soo Itachi-San, what did you want to talk about?"

He looked up confused a bit. "Huh?"

"Remember? You asked me to meet you here. You wanted to ask me something, right?"

"Oh hai. What I wanted ask was…"

Princess: Oooh!~ What will Tachi say next?~ o3o I wanna know!

Itachi: You should know. You _are_ the one writing the story!

Princess: ^-^' oh yeah!

Sakura: So what are you going to ask Itachi-San?

Itachi: Well Sakura-Chan, I was going to ask if—

Princess: *slaps duct tape onto Itachi's mouth* NYET!~ Don't tell what your going to ask!~ Anyway R & R :3


End file.
